Assistant
by immahorny
Summary: "Bann was Raffin's assistant in all things," page 84. What things exactly? And when? Hot scene between Raffin and Bann. ***Caution: SMUT SMUT SMUT! nothing else*** Raffin/Bann
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying something new...Graceling! An amazing book, and I always thought that Raffin and Bann belonged together. There are many places in which that can be implied, but I won't bore you with them now. Anywho...I thought I'd upload a short, muti-chapter fic about some more intimate moments.**

**So...without further ado: ASSISTANT chapter 1**

**Happy materbating...Immahorny**

**disclaimer: It is not mine...it belongs to Kristen Cashore...although, I wouldn't mind a Po.**

_"Bann was Raffin's assistant in all things." Graceling, page 84_

"Bann," Raffin called from his position near the bubbling flask.

"Yes?" Bann walked over.

"I need some help with something," Raffin said. Bann began to reach for something on the table. "No, not that kind of help." He took the younger man's hand and put it to his crotch. He was rock hard.

Bann gasped.

Raffin moaned when Bann squeezed his hand slightly.

"Bann, please," he choked out.

"Please what? Use your words," replied Bann, softly stroking the taller man.

"Ugh, please…suck…me!"

"Yes your Highness," Banns aid with a smile.

Bann lowered Raffin's trousers just enough to expose the aching cock. He slowly pulled the tunic up over the latter's head, stroking his chest in the process. Bann scraped the nipples ever so lightly making the other squirm.

Raffin couldn't stand any more teasing and grabbed Bann's head. He pulled him into a searing kiss. Both men tugged at each other, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Raffin pulled at Bann's tunic, forcing it over his head. Their bare chests were covered in a light sheen of sweat. Raffin trailed hot, open mouth kisses down Bann's neck and collarbone. He stopped at the hardened nipple and took it in his mouth.

Bann groaned.

The sandy haired man slowly ran his tongue over the peak, gently biting down. Bann gasped and grabbed Raffin, bringing him into another searing kiss.

"Please, trousers off," Raffin gasped. Bann pulled down his own trousers, letting a rock hard cock bounce to attention. Their erections brushed together, making them scream in pleasure.

"Bann, please…suck me…" Raffin breathed. Bann began to kiss his way down Raffin's stomach and finally made it to the long, hard cock.

Bann stroked it and licked off some of the pre-cum. He moaned at the salty taste. Raffin hissed.

"Suck it harder!" he commanded.

All at once, Bann thrust the huge dick into his mouth – the whole thing. He began sucking and twirling his tongue around the engorged tip.

"Fuck Bann that feels so-UNGH" called Raffin.

Bann scraped his teeth along the length, gently pressing his finger to Raffin's asshole. He circled the puckered hole and slowly inserted one finger. Raffin screamed in pain and pleasure. He forced another finger and a third into the tight, warm hole. He pumped in and out, gently pushing the prostrate.

"Oh, oh, oh Bann, oh fuck that's…OH, UHH AHH, I'M CUMMING! BANNN! UNNNGHH!" Raffin screamed. Before he could shoot his load, Bann stopped Raffin whimpered at the loss.

"Turn around," Bann grunted, saliva and pre-cum dripping down the corner of his mouth. Raffin has never seen anything sexier.

He turned around on shaking legs.

"Okay, this is going to hurt a bit," Bann said. Raffin felt something bigger than fingers at his entrance.

Bann suddenly thrust his aching, dripping cock into Raffin's tight hole.

"Oh fuck, you're tight," Bann cried, as he pumped in and out. Raffin was practically whimpering in pleasure.

His thrusts increased, and he reached in front of the other boy to push his hips closer. His pulsing cock began to brush against the other's prostrate.

"Holy fucking god, do that again!" Raffin screamed. Bann's thrust again and again, hitting the prostrate each time. He felt the inner walls convulsing and he grabbed Raffin's pulsing dick and jerked him while thrusting. Raffin, so overcome with pleasure, nearly blacked out.

"OH FUCK, I'M—I'M CUMMING! OHH UHHH AHH UH UH UNGH UNGH UNGH FU-U-U-CKK!" Raffin screamed, his hole clenching tighter than ever. Bann felt himself releasing with a primal roar.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK, RAFFIN! I'M CUMMING, FUCK IT FEELS SO GOOD—SO TIGHT—SO WARM!" Bann moaned. He hit Raffin's prostrate once more and Raffin totally lost it. His white seed flew out in six long bursts, while his hole contracted. Bann felt himself squirt into Raffin seven times, each one releasing another roll of pleasure through his entire system.

Both men panted, sweaty and fell onto the small ben in the lab.

"Wow, I should ask for your help more often," Raffin said, before falling asleep on Bann's chest.

**I know it's not as hot as other things I've written, but let me know if I should continue...I was thinking maybe...2 or 3 more chapters. Hope you came! Immahorny.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, we are going to give this another go. Now it is officially a mlti-chapter story! Happy reading and happy masterbating!**

**~immahorny**

_"Raffin and Bann slipped through the doorway." – Graceling, 85_

After promising to bring the Lienid ice, Raffin and Bann exited the small room. Before he knew what was happening, Raffin felt a strong body press him to the wall.

"I just couldn't wait another second," breathed Bann, his face inches from Raffin's. "Watching you in there. I just wanted to rip your clothes off and have my naughty way with you."

Raffin could do nothing but remind himself to inhale and exhale. Bann made it so difficult for him, but he agreed with Bann in that it was very difficult for him to keep his hands to himself.

"Oh Bann, you have no idea what you do to me," Raffin replied, feeling his cock begin to swell in anticipation.

"I think I do," Bann responded, thrusting his hips to Raffin, making both of their erections more pronounced.

Raffin gasped as he felt Bann's hard bulge against his own. "Shh," whispered Bann. "Or they'll hear us." Raffin remembered where they were – pressed against the wall right outside the small room. The observation only made Raffin grow harder, if possible.

"Bann, please," said Raffin in a very strangled voice.

"Please what, Lord Prince?" answered Bann, knowing what being called by his Royal title did to him.

Raffin moaned, hardly being able to tolerate the verbal foreplay that Bann was so good at. "Please, just kiss me or move or do anything," he begged.

Bann stared into Raffin's face, calculating his reactions and how much longer he could tease the Prince. After a minute of intense eye-sex, wherein both of their hips were pressed closely together, Bann decided that he would reward Raffin with a quick thrust of his hips. Raffin let out a squeak that was muffled by Bann's hand being pressed over his mouth.

"Oh sweet Middluns, Bann, do it again."

Bann returned to his previous staring. He moved his head closer so it was a millimeter away from Raffin's lips. He moved infinitesimally closer so that his lips were just touching Raffin's.

"We still need to get ice," he whispered. Raffin's knees nearly buckled as he felt his lover's lips move against his. Before he could react, Bann was gone, racing down the stairs to collect the ice.

Raffin leaned against the wall and pulled a hand through his hair. Every nerve was on fire, and his cock ached from being so hard for so long. He knew he needed to calm down before going to deliver the ice. Bann returned shortly, not looking at all like he had just been involved in very erotic foreplay.

"Give me some of that," said Raffin, grabbing a few chunks of ice. He ran them across his face, attempting to cool the heat that made his flush as red as the tomatoes from Lienid. As he wiped the water from his cheeks, he took his hand, still cold from the melting ice, and put it down the front of his trousers. He hissed as his cold hand touched his hard cock, but he knew it was the only way to relieve himself of it.

"Are you ready yet?" asked Bann, watching Raffin in amusement.

Raffin looked cross, but replied, "Yes."

They entered the room looking normal and gave the ice to the Lienid fighter. After jesting with Katsa about her appearance, Raffin was able to make an excuse for leaving to his quarters with Bann.

* * *

"You cheeky little bastard," said Raffin the moment his door closed. "You are such a little tease."

"You know you love it," Bann responded, smirking.

Raffin could already feel his cock hardening once more. He knew Bann could see it, as his trousers were a thin silk. "I suppose I do, but now it's my turn," Raffin replied, sauntering over to Bann.

Raffin gently ran a fingertip over Bann's collarbone, enjoying the hitch in his breath. He trailed his hands down Bann's broad shoulders, appreciating the muscle that flexed as his hands passed over. He came to Bann's hips, which moved involuntarily. Raffin could see a bulge as big as his own, straining against the material of Bann's trousers. Raffin sank to the floor and put his mouth very near the clothed bulge. He breathed hot air and heard Bann let out a loud breath as he could feel the warmth spread through his groin. Without warning, Raffin put his mouth directly on Bann's rock hard cock, still covered in trousers and underwear. This time, Bann let out one long swear: "Fuuuuuuuck…" Raffin smiled, his mouth still full of cock. He stood and pushed Bann against the wall.

"We are back where we started," said Raffin, this time he was in control. He thrust his hips once, the same way Bann had done earlier. Both men hissed and closed their eyes as their cocks brushed against each other.

"Oh, please Raffin," begged Bann. Raffin smiled, knowing he was in charge this time.

Raffin crawled his hands downwards and found the hem of Banns tunic. He yanked upwards and pulled it off in one smooth motion. He growled at the defined muscles of Bann's chest.

"Why do you keep those hidden?" he asked, tracing Bann's pectoral muscles, enjoying how each quivered with his touch.

"It would be inappropriate to walk around the Court shirtless," Bann responded, though he seemed to have trouble formulating his thoughts.

"What a shame," Raffin said, as he once again sank to the floor, his eyes level with Bann's impossibly hard erection. He pulled the trousers and underwear down as smoothly has he had rid Bann of the tunic. Raffin couldn't help but moan at the sight of Bann's hard cock bouncing free, the tip shiny with precum.

"It never gets old," Raffin muttered, almost to himself. He spent time just looking at Bann's cock, breathing on it, teasing Bann has he had been teased.

"R-R-Raffin, please, I'm begging," cried Bann, his legs shaking with need. Raffin looked up to see Bann's eyes dark as coals and his face flushed. His heart was beating so fast and strongly, that Raffin could see it through the muscle.

Raffin slowly looked down, thinking about what to do with Bann's cock. And without warning, he took all of it in his mouth, feeling the tip descend down his throat. He took a moment to be grateful for the concoction he and Bann had created that suppressed their gag reflexes when they were aroused. It made blowjob much more pleasurable for both of them.

Raffin was brought back into the present with Bann's cry of ecstasy. Raffin pulled back, dragging his lips and tongue over Bann's cock, feeling every vein that protruded. He stopped at the head, and took a moment to swirl his tongue around it and dip his tongue into the slit, tasting the salty precum that seemed to just be flowing out. Bann's legs shook violently, but he remained standing, most of his weight being supported by the wall.

The Prince pulled his lips over the ridge between the shaft and the head and took the head in his mouth again. Over and over, he stimulated the head, making Bann's whole body quiver in pleasure.

"Oh, oh, oh, Raffin, uhhh," cried Bann, unable to make a coherent thought. Raffin began to slowly lick his way from base to tip, all over. He made designs on the shaft with his tongue and he grazed his teeth every so often. Bann let out a guttural moan, unable to keep it within.

"Oh hell, Raffin, sweet Middluns, I-I-I I can't anymore. Raffin, I'm going to cum!" Bann felt his orgasm rising and his balls tightened. He was just one lick, one stroke away when it all stopped. Raffin pulled away and rocked back on his heels presenting his own aching bulge, which up until that moment had yet to be touched.

"Now who's the tease?" Bann asked, frustration laced in his voice. Raffin only smiled. He stood and pulled Bann to the desk, but before Raffin could make Bann bend over the desk, Bann spun Raffin and pushed his chest to the desk. The tables had turned.

Bann yanked Raffin's trousers off just enough to see his ass. Raffin was quaking in anticipation, waiting for Bann to enter him. But to his surprise, he felt a hand smack down on his ass, surely leaving a red mark.

"What was that for?" Raffin demanded.

"You little tease needed to be punished," explained Bann. He spanked Raffin's ass again and again, each time giving Raffin a new swell of arousal. He didn't think he had ever been so hard; he felt the precum on his toes where it had dripped from his rock hard cock.

"Oh, Bann, you know what you're doing to me. Please, just touch me," Raffin begged after he could take no more. Bann waited half a minute, letting Raffin suffer just a bit more, before reaching around and grabbing his cock. Raffin thought he would cum right there and then. Bann began to stroke his cock, base to tip, tip to base. Raffin was glad he was on the desk so his legs would take more weight. They wouldn't have supported him anyway.

"Oh lord, oh fuck, of Bann," Raffin chanted.

Bann opened the desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He generously spread it on his fingers, cock and around Raffin's ass. He pushed in torturously slow, reveling in the tight heat.

"Ooohhhhh," moaned Bann as his cock was fully enclosed in Raffin's ass. He began to slowly push in and out, gaining speed as he felt the desire swell within him. He grabbed Raffin's cock, his hands not slipper from the lube. He stroked Raffin in time with his thrusts, and Raffin emitted a low moan. As both men had been turned on since their encounter in the hall, their orgasms came fast and furious. Bann brushed against Raffin's prostate, which promptly led both of them over the edge.

"Oh god, oh god, oh Bann, I'm so close, so close, Bann, Bann, BANN, AHHHHHHH UNNNNNGG CUMMING I'M CUMMING!" cried Raffin as he felt his hole tighten around Bann's cock, which was still thrusting in and out of him. Raffin's orgasm washed over him, and white lights appeared behind his closed eyes. He felt his hot semen spurt from his cock and each of Bann's strokes produced another spurt. He couldn't believe how long his orgasm lasted for. It felt like hours. Somewhere in the midst of his pleasure, he felt hot waves of semen fill him, which only spurred him more.

Bann's thrusts became erratic as Raffin's ass tightened repeatedly. He couldn't hold it any longer. He cried out as his own orgasm hit him like a wave. "Oh sweet Middluns, Raffin, RAFFIN, UHHHHH SO GOOOOOD, UNNNNGGGGG OHHHHH!"

When both of them were spent, Bann lay over Raffin's back, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow," said Raffin, his breath coming short and fast.

"I know. I should tease you more often," replied Bann, his heart beating so quickly it was making him lightheaded.

The men disentangled themselves and cleaned their sticky messes, all the while, smiling coyly at each other, getting excited for their next rendezvous.

**There you go! Another will be up soon. Hope you came! ~immahorny**


End file.
